Jelsa On Ice
by TangledWithCandy
Summary: Jack Frost and Elsa Winters both model for Arendelle's Skating Goods Magazine, but when a major photoshoot comes up how will they deal with it? Heartbreaks, arguments and drama is sure to come soon enough. How will Jack and Elsa cope with having to dance on ice together after their traumatizing past? Story by OoPoPcAnDy and TangledWithYou!
1. Chapter 1

**The great TangledWithYou and OoPoPcAnDy's first story! **

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I stepped out of my bus, entering the large glass building, ignoring the whistles from many men. "Good morning Miss. Winters." The secretary greeted. She had her fake blonde hair in a side braid, just like me. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her. Instead I just nodded in response and stepped in the elevator. Oh, how rude of me. I'm Elsa Winters, head of Arendelle's Skating Goods Magazine. You see those magnificent figure skaters wear? Or those ice skates which they use to glide over? Well, Arendelle Skating Goods Magazine sells all of those.

The elevator door opened on the third floor, and I stepped out. I saw Jack Frost, with those stunning blue eyes and white hair looking so goddamn hot that I swear I could... '_Snap out of it Elsa, he's the womanizer'_ I reminded myself. I barely know the guy but I know he He can get any girl with the blink of an eye, however he remains loyal to his girlfriend, Rapunzel Corona. Rapunzel, on the other hand, acts flirtatious around one of my co-workers, Flynn Rider. She is stunningly gorgeous, just like Jack, and is conveniently also my best friend. Jack looked up when I walked in, his eyes openly scanning my body from head to toe. I ignored him and my growing blush.

"Elsa! Jack!" My two bosses, Jasmine and Aladdin, call. Curiously, I walked over, and so did Jack. "We have chosen you both to be models of the issue _Slice Through The Ice_!" Jasmine said excitedly, clapping her hands together like a teenager.

"Really, us?!" I asked, taken aback. I have obviously been a model in an issue before, but _Slice Through The Ice_ was a major issue that could change me entire career.

Jack's jaw was on the floor. "Isn't that a big issue?!" He gasped, expressing my thoughts. Aladdin nodded, his warm brown eyes sparkling.

"Come, come!" He said, grabbing both mine and Jack's hands and pulling us towards the photoshoot room.

"Alright, let's get started." Aladdin didn't waste any time and sat me and Jack two different dressing tables. The chair I sat on was plush, and I gripped it in excitement. I was going to model for a huge issue. Me!

"I'll be right back, Megara just paged me. She needs me for the shoot." Aladdin said, glanced at his phone, and ran out of the room. Megara- er, Meg as she likes to be called, was known for her sassiness.

"Okay, first thing's first. We need to see what we'll be working with!" Jasmine clapped her hands, getting mine and Jack's attention. I raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck does that mean?" I asked, confused.

"You know... Your body?" Jasmine prompted with exaggerated hand actions. My face felt hot, and Jack's was as red as a tomato. Please don't make us strip,

"Okay, uh. Here." I said quickly standing up and stretching my arms. I gave a little twirl and hurriedly sat down, feeling all my blood rush to my face. But I knew Jasmine wanted something different from the way she rolled her eyes at me, "Elsa. Clothes off." She instructed. I felt Jack's stare on me. _What a gentleman_,I thought bitterly. As quick as a flash, my clothes were off, and my embarrassment was on. Jasmine nodded and scanned my body in a professional manner, unlike Jack, who stared like he's never seen a girl naked before - which of course he did. Jasmine told me that I could put my clothes back on as she noted something on a bight green piece of paper. I put my clothes back on and sat down without a word, my face still bright red. "Now Ja-" Jasmine said, looking up. But she didn't get very far as Aladdin walked in, huffing.

"Megara the witch wants you." He said in an annoyed tone. Jasmine blew him a kiss and walked out, and then Aladdin's face brightened, "So, who's turn is it?" He asked, unlike Jasmine his emotions were clear on his flushed face. He was embarrassed, but so was I, and so was Jack.

"Um, Elsa just went. Aren't we done?" Jack asked, worry spreading across his face.

"No, why would you ask that?" Aladdin asked bewildered. "Well don't you just have to see how big her boobs are and then-"

"Jack!" I was horrified. How _dare_ he say it as if women were a whole different species then men!

"No, Jack. Now take everything off." Aladdin said firmly, obviously sharing my views. His face was still bright red but not as red as Jack's. I snickered, without meaning to. Hesitantly, Jack removed his shirt. He was all hard lines and muscles and basically just looked like he walked right out of a Calvin Klein commercial

"Am I done now?" He asked meekly.

"No, no, and no. Bare chested isn't nude, Jack Frost." Aladdin folded his arms, his blush disappearing. _Wait- nude?!_

Face beet red, Jack pulled down his pants, reached for his boxers and-

"NO, DUDE! THAT'S ALL!" Aladdin covered his eyes, and I looked away immediately, his blush returning. Thank you lord for Aladdin,

"Oh-I-uh," Jack stammered, looking around confused.

"Ah, no, no, nopey - dopey, nope," Aladdin interrupted him, " Just, uh, put everything back on." I still looked away. I heard Jack cough uneasily, and then say, "Done."

Just then Jasmine walked in.

"Okay, we checked?" She asked in her business-like voice. Aladdin nodded, glancing at Jack uneasily. "Okay, well guys, you both know how to skate, right?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, uh, I haven't really had the best experiences with ice skating." Jack said, looking nervous. I just nodded in agreement. "Well you both are going to have to learn ice skating, both of you! Valentine's Day is coming up and this is a _big_ issue! You both skating, Jack twirling Elsa, Elsa getting dipped, and then you both kiss-" Jack and I's scream of protests brought Jasmine out of her daydreaming. Aladdin began hooting with laughter. After seeing Jasmine's glare, he covered the laugh up as a cough.

"I have _no_ intention of kissing a man I barely know." I said firmly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"And I have a girlfriend!" Jack pointed out. Jasmine sighed.

"Look, guys. If you want to stay in this business area you have to do things that may be uncomfortable. Jack, man up, and Elsa, show that girl power, and _please_ don't blow this for the company." Jasmine pleaded. I cast a weary glance at Jack, he gives a sleight nod,

"Fine." We both said. Jasmine looks relieved.

"Thanks! Tonight at 7, we'll send a limo to both of your houses. Elsa, your house around 6:45. Jack, yours at 6:30. We're going to start lessons immediately." and before we knew it Aladdin was ushering us both out the door, the wood slamming shut behind us. I glance at Jack and he glanced at me. Blushing brightly we separated without a word. What else would you do if someone has seen you naked and you're supposed to dance with them? _On ice_?

* * *

** There ya go! The first chapter of the first fic of TangledWithYou and OoPoPcAnDy's combined account! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I can't believe it. I can't believe I have to skate for the shoot. I don't know if I should feel excited or worried or both. Last time I skated, it was with Anna. I did a large jump and twirl, and Anna attempted the same thing, but tripped over and fell on the ice, cracking her skull. When I ran to her, she just felt so numb and small and there was so much blood and- gosh, I'm rambling aren't I? I finally reach my apartment, a rather large building. I earned quite a lot of money by doing all the editing and researching and photography and sometimes modelling. But usually just photography. I stepped into the huge, glass elevator after greeting the doorman. Checking my IPhone screen i realized that it was 6:39, and I barely had time to change.

Thankfully the elevator was super fast and I was on the fifth floor in no time. My apartment was spacious but cosy; my living room was large with a glass table, white leather couches, a flat screen, a balcony with a view of the city, the walls painted pale blue and my white carpet, no specks of dirt to be seen. I automatically went my room. It was a baby blue with snowflakes painted everywhere. Winter was my favorite time of the year and my entire apartment was based around the season. My bed was a king bed, with a periwinkle quilt. I seat myself at my white vanity and inspected my makeup in the huge mirror. Hmm, it looks alright. Maybe a little more eyeliner... I look at the clock on my nightstand and see the time. 6:42! I have to change! I quickly got up and ran into my walk-in closet, quickly throwing on a pair of jeans and my blue Northface. I run out of my room, down the spiral marble staircase, and I quickly put on white flats. I look at the time now. 6:45?! I have to start timing myself! I step in the elevator, and run out of the lobby without saying anything to the doorman. I reached the curb, panting, and the limo pulls up. Hah! Totally beat it.

The door opens, and I see Jasmine, Aladdin, and Jack. The only place open was next to Jack, the window seat. uneasily, I sit next to the boy, trying to keep as much distance between us as possible. It's not that I don't like him, but he is my best friend's boyfriend. Jack was too busy texting to notice me, thank Gpd. Most likely Rapunzel was on the other end of the conversation.

"Wait!" Jack finally looked up from his phone. We all look at him expectantly. "I forgot something in the office!" He says. Jasmine groans.

"Jack!" Aladdin cries out. "Please, this is only for a second!" Jack pleads. I roll my eyes. Totally forgot something. Like the fact he has a girlfriend but is about to have a kissing photoshoot on ice with her best friend. Yeah, he forgot about that.

"Fine, but make it quick. Driver! Stop at the office." Jasmine commanded, her voice carrying the hint of annoyance.

We reached the office, and I stepped out of the car so Jack can exit. I noticed he was wearing a dark blue hoodie, tan pants, and simple sneakers. Let's just say he looked smoking hot. _Elsa, seriously, stop this at once! What would Punzie think if she knew you were having these thoughts about her boyfriend!_ I yelled at myself inside my head.

"Elsa, can you come too?" Jack asks. I raised an eyebrow, but followed without a word, dreading why he wanted for me to come with him. We walked inside and maneuvered our way towards... Flynn Rider's office?

"Jack, why are we here?" I hissed looking around. The building was dark the only light coming from the elevator that we left open, I felt like some kind of spy, leering in the shadows with Jack.

"I just... I just need to know, and I need a friend here with me." Jack says in a low voice. Did he sound nervous, or was it just my imagination. And since when were we friends?! I barely knew the guy. I was about to ask what the hell he meant, when he opened the door to Flynn's office. Too late I realized that there was a sliver of dim light coming from the crack under the doors. What we saw must have broken Jack's heart.

Rapunzel was seated on Flynn's desk, shirt off and a black lacy bra. Her shorts were on, luckily, and her arms were wrapped around Flynn's neck. They were having a _deep_ make out session, her legs straddling Flynn, and-wait, FLYNN'S FREAKING HAND IS UNDER HER BRA! The sight is horrific. The lights were off but there were candles. It would've been romantic if not that this was my best friend sitting on her co-workers lap whilst her boyfriend, that I was crushing on, was standing right there.

"Rapunzel?" Jack whispered, his face deathly pale. Rapunzel and Flynn broke apart, and Rapunzel saw Jack and I at the door. She flushed as Flynn quickly did the buttons of his shirt up.

"Jack, I can explain-" Rapunzel stuttered , but if I do say so myself, (and I do) Jack looks flipping mad, his face bright red.

"EXPLAIN WHAT?! YOU SLUT! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" He shouted, glaring daggers at the two, "AND YOU FLYNN! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! AND YOU SCREW MY GIRLFRIEND BEHIND MY BACK?!"

"Jack," Rapunzel's bottom lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears. Flynn was just sitting, obviously shocked.

"No, we are through. Come on, Elsa, we have a photoshoot to get to." Jack grabbed me by the wrist and led me out, but not before I give Rapunzel one last look. My own best friend, cheating on her boyfriend? What do _I _do?

We reached the limo, and I before we got in I stopped Jack,

"Jack, I'm so sorry." I said, knowing perfectly well that I was glad. What kind of best friend did that make me? I was happy that Punzie broke up with Jack, because I had a crush on him. I was so selfish, I felt sick.

"It's fine, you didn't do anything." Jack said, refusing to meet my eyes. Probably the grief. It was true, I didn't do anything. But I was glad, and that made me just as bad as if I broke them apart myself. We sat ourselves next to Aladdin and Jasmine who looked from Jack, who looked like he was having a mental breakdown, to me quizzically.

"To the skating rink!" Aladdin says dramatically, not asking about what happened. On the whole ride I notice Jack's phone vibrating, but he just turned on Do Not Disturb.

* * *

"Jack, are you ready?" I ask. We were at the edge of the skating rink, ice skates on and everything.

"Nope." He says, his breath forming a puff of white in front of his face. Before I had time to say anything else a voice rang through the empty Ice Rink,

"Come on, guys!" Our instructor, Merida said. She had a thick Scottish accent, red, frizzy, untamed hair, and was wearing a dark green hoodie, and jeans. The other boy teaching us was Hiccup. He had freckles, green eyes, chestnut brown hair, a black hoodie, and a rather dark shade of blue, jeans. He looked at us nervously,

"Okay," I say uneasily. Jack and I step onto the ice, and right away we begin slipping. I grip the edge, my knuckles turning white, and make my way to as close as Merida and Hiccup as I can. I notice Jack doing the same.

"Nope! You both cannot use the edge, and you can only use each other!" Hiccup pried us both off with surprising strength. Right away, I grabbed Jack's shoulder, not caring that I was so close to him I could smell his minty breath on my face. I just concentrated on not falling onto the hard ice, that looked very uninviting.

"This is just great." He says through gritted teeth.

"Alright," Merida and Hiccup skate over, gracefully.

"Just feel the ice underneath your feet, guys." Hiccup advised. I try 'feeling' the ice, but my feet slip and I grab Jack's arm without thinking, pulling us both down.

"Holy crap!" He laughed. I joined in. I heard Merida groan.

"Hiccup, we got lots to do I tell ya." she says to the boy as I get up, and then the lessons begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY guys, so next chappie is coming up, please please please review! Love you lots like jelly tots! :D**

**Elsa's POV**

I came home around 10pm, and I swear to God, I've never been this tired in my life. The lesson was extremely fun, although I thought it wouldn't be. Merida was an amazing teacher although she was pretty strict, and Hiccup was _so_ patient with Jack and I, even after the numerous times we fell over. Jack seemed to completely forget about what happened with Punzie and Flynn earlier. He laughed and joked about with me, Hic, and Mer. I tried not to feel guilty. I mean, I was enjoying myself whilst Punzie was probably crying somewhere over her breakup with Jack. But whenever a thought like that crossed my mind I just reminded myself that my best friend brought it on herself. We didn't learn much actual ice skating, just mostly how to comfortable with the ice and how to fall and not hurt ourselves. So here I was back in my apartment. Tomorrow was Saturday and I was thankful, Saturdays meant days off. Sighing contently I walked into my huge bathroom. I turned the water on and stepped in. The warmth was really nice after the chilly autumn air outside. I washed my bleached blonde hair and let the hot water work wonders on my tense muscles. After a good half an hour I stepped out and wrapped a fluffy towel around myself. Today was gonna be some serious 'me' time. I walked into my closet and picked out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts. I towel dried my hair and left it damp over my shoulders. I was just settling on my comfy couch with a cup of hot chocolate and some Doritos, preparing to watch some Disney movies when there was a knock on my door. I groaned. Come on, who flipping visits at this time? I paused the opening credits of Brother Bear and padded over to the door. Outside stood Rapunzel. Her ridiculously long blonde hair was a mess and she had mascara flowing down her face.

"E-Elsa," she sobbed, throwing herself at me. I immediately caught he in a big hug.

"Oh, Punz, what happened?" I asked, pulling her skinny form into my apartment and shutting the door. I sat my best friend on the couch and proceeded to clean her face with some Kleenex. Through her sobs I pieced the story together, Jack came to their shared apartment, had a go at her, packed her things and threw her out.

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry," I whispered. I didn't tell her that I had to have a photoshoot with Jack, I didn't tell her about my crush on him, and I didn't even mention that she brought this on herself. She just was in such a state, "here I've got an idea. Why don't you go take a shower and put some Pj's on, and I'll make some more hot chocolate and we can watch some Brother Bear? Does that sound good?"

"Y-yeah," Punzie sniffled, smiling slightly, "That sounds great."

So that's how I ended up on my couch with my best friend, stuffing our faces with Dorito's and Ice Cream at 3am and watching Disney Movies. And not once did I mention my growing crush on Jack.

**Next morning**

I told Punzie she could stay at my place as long as she wanted. Early in the morning she left because she had some errands to do, but promised to come back later and cook us some dinner. I myself woke up at 10am, which in my opinion was way too early, and decided to run some of my own errands. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and ate some sushi. I pulled on a dark blue sweater that I tucked into my high waisted jeans and some pale blue converse. I put my hair into a side braid, grabbed my keys and headed out. My mini cooper was brought around by the doorman, which I thought was unnecessary, since I was perfectly capable of driving myself. Sighing I got into my car and sped away. The first place I went to was the Hospital. The nurses smiled warmly at me and said their hello's. I smiled too although my chest felt tight. I made my way to the room 274 on my own and opened the see through door. On the bed, attached to multiple tubes and wires lay Anna, my sister. Her ginger hair was spread on her pillows, her eyes closed. Oh, sorry, did I not mention that the time my sister tried to copy me on the ice rink she lost consciousness and never woke up? So here I was, sitting next to my Anna, who was in a coma for 4 years now. Our parents were dead and she was the only person I had left, although she too was on the brink of death. _No, don't think like that Elsa_.

"Hey, Anna," I smiled, taking her thin, freckled hand in mine, "How are you doing today?" I asked, knowing perfectly well that she wasn't going to answer. Still, I continued, "Today I did it! I finally went on the ice, after all those years. It was actually so much fun," I chuckled, "You should have seen the instructors. There was this adorable boy that had freckles just like you! And this girl with the wildest most red hair I have ever seen. They were amazing. Punzie broke up with Jack," my smile faltered, "and my crush on him has been growing for a long time now…I don't know what to do, Anna," I squeezed her hand, "I wish you would wake up. The doctors say you're stable, then why won't you wake up? Was living in the orphanage so bad? It's okay now, I'm 19, you can come live with me. I have an amazing apartment, you would love it. Please, Anna, I need you," I could feel tears fill my eyes and drip down my cheeks, "I need you to wake up."

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Asked a soft voice from the doorway. I turned around to see a huge, blonde doctor, looming over me. He had warm brown eyes and was looking at us almost shyly, "I can come back later…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"No, no, it's okay," I laughed for no reason, wiping my tears away, "I was just leaving," I got up and offered the doctor my hand, "I'm Elsa, Anna's sister. And you are?"

"Oh," the doctor shook my hand with a cute smile, "I'm Kristoff. Anna's new doctor. I just left university," he chuckled and I smiled at him. Excusing myself I gave Anna a quick peck on the cheek, ignoring that it was still ice cold and hurried out of the room.

**So here you have it, the next chappie! Please please please please review, guys, it means the world to us! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! Just a reply to Potato Happiness's question!**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Well, one of us would write a chapter then PM one another about the chapter, then the other would check the chapter, edit it, then publish.**

**TangledWithYou: Well, it's actually OoPoPcAnDy who wrote this. TangledWithYou's wifi is down, so it's just me right now guys!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

Finally! The weekend. I can't believe Rapunzel cheated on me. I thought our relationship was the healthiest! Despite the fact that girls swoon over me, I like her best friend, all the women in the office want my number, and- wait, I just told you that I like Elsa... Okay, well, I do!

I look at my phone and see thousands of messages from Rapunzel and Flynn. Huffing, I enter my password slowly. 1. 2. 0. 9. The most dreaded numbers I would have to type into my phone. The least thing I wanted was having my phone unlocked, my fingers able to access so many letters that can form so many words that could be said to Rapunzel or Flynn. I go to contacts, and block them both. I don't need to hear from them. I then switch off Do Not Disturb, and find a text from Aladdin.

_Heya buddy! Just wanted to tell you... 30 minute ice skating lessons! I know you didn't do much with Hic and Mer, and you and Elsa need to learn ice skating in the next three weeks. Lessons start at 10:00. Didn't send a limo though..._

I look at the time on the top of the screen and saw... 9:49! I run out of bed, wash my face, brush my teeth, then run to my closet. I pick a plaid blue and white shirt, and just simple blue jeans. I run down the stairs, grab a piece of toast, and shove it in the toaster. I then grab a bottle of orange juice, and saw one of Rapunzel's thermoses that she forgot. Looking at it with sheer resentment, I throw it away. I put on some sneakers and hear the toaster ding. I shove the toast down my mouth, gulping water, and speed down to the rink.

* * *

"Aye lassies! Glad ya could make it. Now, come on the rink!" Merida calls to us. I look at Elsa and see that she has a plain, long sleeved purple shirt. She wore studded jeans and had brown leather boots. Her hair was in it's usual side braid, and, well, she was gorgeous. She didn't wear a whole lot of makeup like Rapunzel did. Gosh, stop thinking about her, Jack!  
Hesitantly, Elsa and I walk on the rink. I hated ice skating. When I was younger, about 15, my younger sister and I went to a lake that was frozen over. The ice underneath her began to crack, and she called to me for help. I quickly turned around, but it was too late. My sister fell in the lake, drowning, and it was because of me. "Okay guys! I know you both are sort of iffy about ice skating, so Mer and I decided..." Hiccup then held out his hands dramatically as Merida skated over with two traffic cones. "You... want us to stand on the street?" I asked. Merida groaned. "No, you both are going to guide yourselves with this! This boy, I tell ya..." She skated to Elsa, muttering. She slid Elsa one cone, and Elsa grabbed it, and skated, the cone leading her. Taking my cone, I follow. And basically the rest of the lessons went like that. Until Elsa got a visitor.

"That was the best lesson ever!" Elsa laughs as we put on our shoes. "Yeah, who knew that skating could be this much fun?" I ask. Elsa gave me a puzzled look. "What do you-" She got cut off by a certain voice that I hated so much. "Elsa! You done?! I thought we should head over to Starbucks!" Rapunzel then came into view. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me. "Um, Elsa. I think a certain _Jack_ass is here..." She clenched her fists. "Ah, Rapunzel, well, Jack and I have to do a photo shoot together. Uh, we kind of dance on ice with each other." Elsa just looked down at her feet. "Oh, well, that's great for you!" Rapunzel looked troubled. "Yeah, didn't Elsa tell you how I twirl her, she gets dipped, and then we kiss?" I smirked, remembering what Jasmine said. "No, she didn't. But I know that it's because she's a good friend. Come on, Elsa." Rapunzel grabbed Elsa, but Merida and Hiccup came. "Wait lassies! We just wanted to introduce the man who will be doing the photography," Merida gestured to a man with green eyes, brown hair and sideburns, a black tee, jeans, and sneakers. "This is Hans Isles."


	5. Chapter 5

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Well, hello Hans. I am Elsa." I stick my hand out. Hans takes it and shakes it. "Hello, Elsa. Well, it's not everyday I get to work with beautiful women." Hans smiled at me. I feel a blush creeping up onto my face, but I ignore it. "Hans! Do not flirt with the woman!" Merida turns. "I'm Jack." Jack shakes Hans's hand, and it seems sort of a rough shake he gives. "Ahem. Introductions over?" Merida raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, everything okay?" I inquire. "Well, actually, doing the photo shoot, there will actually be an audience. So we will be having about two ice skating shows before the photo shoot, giving you both fans. So, lessons actually aren't over. An ice skating show is tomorrow." Hiccup looks sheepish, though I know it isn't his fault. "It's okay, bro. We can practice the rest of the day." Jack says. i nod in agreement, but turn to Rapunzel. "Is that okay, Punzie?" I ask. I feel guilty. She's hurting because of an ex-boyfriend that broke her heart and whom I was crushing on. "Yeah, it is! I'll just go and hang with _Flynn_." Rapunzel turns around, leaving me stunned. Did she just do that to make Jack jealous?

"Okay, put on yer ice skates and meet us at the rink!" Merida says, and walks away with Hiccup. "So, Elsa. I actually found a beautiful pair of ice skates in the back that I believe will be your size. Wanna come see?" Hans asks. I hesitate, but follow. "Be back soon, Jack!" I call to Jack over my shoulder. He shouts an 'okay' back, and I turn to Hans. "So where are th-" I get cut off when Hans pushes me into a room, locking the door behind him. "H-Hans?" I ask nervously. Hans examines my body hungrily. He reaches out and grabs my left breast. "Hans!" i screech, pushing him. "Not another word." Hans says through gritted teeth. "_What_ are you doing?" I shriek. He just reaches for the bottom of my shirt, and I try pushing him away, but he's too strong. "Hans, please, stop!" I beg. He just kisses me on the mouth forcefully. Tears begin flowing on my face. "Elsa? Elsa! Come on! You're really late! Merida looks like she wants to chop my head off!" I hear Jack's voice through the door, and then his footsteps. I push Hans away. "Jack! Help!" I sob. Hans just grabs me and throws me again the wall. My head throbs, and I just curl myself into a ball. "Elsa? Are you okay? What's going on!" I see the doorknob jiggle. "Son of a..." Jack mutters curses under his breath. Hans just picks me up and kisses me again, his hand going under my shirt and touching my breast.

I see the door fly open, and in shock Hans throws me against the wall once again. "What the fuck!" Jack seems angrier then he did when he finds out that Rapunzel was cheating on him. I notice that Jack's fists were clenched, and he was about to hit when I let out a sob. Jack notices me and runs. "Elsa, are you alright?" He helps me up. All I do is sob into his shoulder, and he smoothes my hair and murmurs comforting words. "JACK! YA BETA HAVE GOTTEN ELSA OR I WILL-" Merida runs into the room, and notices me. "What in the bloody hell happened here..." was all she whispered. "Elsa! Are you okay?!" Punzie runs into the room. I break apart from Jack and look at her. "P-Punzie? How did you know?" I sniffle. Punzie just smiles a bit. "You accidentally butt-dialed me." She turns to Hans. "You little slimy monster! Hope you die in jail!" Hans looks taken aback. "Jail?!" He cries out. "Yes, jail!" Rapunzel shouts, and Jack pulls out his phone. "Calling the cops." He smirks in triumph.

"Oh, Elsa." Merida embraces me in a comforting hug. "Do you want to skip lessons today?" The redhead asks. I just shake my head no. All of a sudden I hear Punzie shout, "NO!" a loud thud, and in front of me was an unconscious Hans. "What in the bloody hell happened?" Merida asks in bewilderment. "He was about to make a run..." Rapunzel says. I see in her hand a frying pan. "Where did you get that?" I ask. She shrugs. "Found it in the corner of the room." The cops then enter. They look at Jack. "Are you Hans Isles?" One asks gruffly. "Wha- no! That guy is!" Jack points to Hans on the ground. "You sure?" A rather large policeman towers over Jack. "Yes, that is Hans." I butt in. The policemen just carry Hans out, but not before one says something to Jack. "Your lucky that little lady saved your live," the man leans in, "the men like you always attempt rape." He then walks out of the room. Jack's jaw was on the ground. "_Excuse_ me?!" He shouts. Hiccup walks in, but by that time I stopped crying and my eyes weren't pink and puffy anymore. "I found my skates!" He says proudly. "Well it took ya long enough!" Merida shouts. "Okay, well you continue your lessons. Elsa, butt dial me as often as you can." Rapunzel gives me a tight hug, then walks out of the room.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

Hah! Serves that little bitch right! Trying to rape m'lady! Wait, my lady?

I grab my cone and head onto the rink after Elsa. "Well, let us begone!" Elsa cries out, and skates with her traffic cone guiding her. "I wonder.. maybe we can get these cones decorated?" I joke. "Well Hiccup and I aren't going to do that! The only thing I can draw is a bow and arrow, and Hiccup can only draw dragons!" Merida shouts from across the rink. "That's not true! I can draw..." Hiccup thinks. "Dragons..." He mutters. Merida whispered something to him, and Hiccup hesitantly nods. "Aw, come on. Secrets, secrets are no fun. Unless you share with everyone!" I cry out. "Mind ya own business!" Merida replies. I just continue skating, when I hear Elsa shriek. I look up to see Elsa just standing, and Merida using her cone, and then pushing it on the opposite side of the rink that Elsa's on. "Haha, sucker!" I shout. All of a sudden, Hiccup does the same thing to me. "Hiccup! I thought we were friends!" I shout. I wobble, but manage to stay standing. "Give the damn cones back!" Elsa is also helpless, I notice. "Nah, let's go Merida." Hiccup smirks, and they open the rink door, going out to the bleachers. "Yeah, be sure to use protection!" Elsa shouts after them. "We will not be fadoodling with each other, _excuse_ you!" Merida says. "But... we're stuck!" I shout. "You can only use each other!" Hiccup says, and he and Merida enter the rink again. "Why are you back?" Elsa asks. "To do this!" Merida shouts, and Hiccup pushes me, but not too rough. "Oh, dude, it's on!" I begin skating furiously after Hiccup as he laughs and skates away. "Hey, Elsa! I bet if Hiccup and I didn't come back, you and Jack would've been going at it!" Merida taunts. Elsa's began blushing, and I felt my face go red. "Would not!" Elsa protests, and begins skating after Merida. All of a sudden, Hiccup shouts. "Wait, wait, stop!" He manages to shout through gasps of laughter. "Why the heck are you laughing?!" I ask exasperated. Merida points, "you both are ready." She says, and I turn to see that her finger is pointing towards lots of figure eights. I then realize that Elsa and I have been skating on our own.

* * *

**There ya go, guys! Sorry for the mistakes! TangledWithYou still couldn't read, and she's like my Ying. Me, poor little Yang on it's own. :P Don't worry, Ying and Yang will come together soon... once Ying gets her wifi fixed... well, use that review button!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yooo guys managed to get some internet at my dad's so I'm gonna post a chappie :) OoPoPcAnDY darling, you are amaze balls. I love your chapters :) **

**Elsa's POV**

"Wow, Anna you should've seen it," I exclaimed happily. Yesterday me and Jack skated a lot and my feet hurt but I knew we had a show on today. I woke up super early and put on a dark blue sweater and a pair of black jeans alongside by boots. My hair was in a side braid, per usual. I desperately tried to not let the thing with Hans yesterday get to me. I was super glad Punzie was with me. We watched a movie and ate haribos and she comforted me and didn't mention Jack at all - which I was thankful for. I knew my crush on him was growing. Fast. So today I decided to visit Anna. It always calmed me down, talking to my sister. She couldn't reply or comment so I just pretended she was a good listener that didn't like to interrupt. Which was a lie. Anna was always babbling and rarely listened, at least from what I could remember. Her hand was cold and lifeless in mine, her heartbeat steady. Still I continued rambling.

"One second I was tripping like some idiot and the next I was skating like never before. It was amazing," I couldn't stop smiling at the memory. I didn't mention Hans. I didn't want to worry her. Even though she probably couldn't hear me anyway.

"Miss Arendelle?" A warm voice asked. Kristoff's dishevelled head peeked from behind the door. I smiled at him,

"Just Elsa." I smiled as he smiled awkwardly, "I'm gonna go now. I have a meeting with friends and then a show. Let me know...if...if, anything c-changes..." my voice broke. If anything changes. Yeah right. It wouldn't change. It hasn't for years now. Still I smiled and Kristoff said his goodbye and I left.

I tried not to think about the bad sides of life, but it was hard. The rain was batting at my face, soaking my coat. I wished I had an umbrella. I wished Anna was with me, I wish Hans hadn't touched me yesterday, I wish it was ok to like Jack. _I wish_. Stop it, Elsa. It's pointless. Wishing hasn't got you anywhere has it? Anna didn't wake up, your parents didn't stay. Wishing was pointless. I hurried down the street. I was meeting Mer and Hic before the show, they were going to be in the audience but I wanted to see them before that. Wanted them to reassure me. Because I was nervous. Like hell.

I was lost in thought so i didn't see the dark shape coming towards me until it was too late. The tall man barged into me, knocking me into the closest wall. I hissed in pain as my shoulder hit it.

"Ouch, watch where you're going, idiot." I hissed, massaging my shoulder. The man was looming over me. His hood was pulled up and I couldn't see his face.

"You better watch it ice princess," the man growled, "Hans may be gone, but he still has followers, filthy slut." and then he was gone, as dark shape in the mass disappearing our of my sight. I was shaken. Was that a threat? Did i just get threatened? I was shocked but I couldn't stand there all day. I hurried along, thinking everything through. Who was this man? What problem did he have with me. I spotted the Starbucks on the crossing and I quickly made my way towards it, shaking the rain out of my hair I stepped in. The inside was warm and cosy, the place smelled like coffee and chocolate and muffins. My friends were sitting in one corner. Merida had her wild red curls in a high ponytail, she was wearing jeans and a 'bite me' T- shirt. Hic had a moss green sweater, that made his huge eyes stand out. Jack's hair was damp and he was dressed all in blue. He looked hot. I quickly shook this thought of. Don't Elsa. So I put on a smile and sat down with my friends. The next hour was a blur of hot chocolate and coffee and muffins and comfort and praise and laughter. And I didn't tell anyone about the threat.

**There you have it! Hope you liked it, please R&R love y'all xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long update! Get ready for Jelsa :D**

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Jack, I'm scared." Elsa whimpers. The ice skating show was about to start, and we were about to go as a song plays. What was it again? Oh yeah. It's Love Is An Open Door which Elsa's sister, Anna, (who she barely talked about) and her boyfriend wrote together. It starts playing as Aladdin walks onto stage. I'm wearing a black tux, with a laser red handkerchief that matches Elsa's dress. It's a laser red dress that goes up to her knees, and it's bareback. I swear, she is so gorgeous that I am going to die.

_Elsa=Italics_

**Jack=Bold**

_**Both=Um, well, both :P**_

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and suddenly I bump into you_

Aladdin waves to the audience. "Hey everyone! As you know, this ice skating show is to get you ready for the upcoming show, Jelsa On Ice, with Elsa Winters and Jack Frost!" Seriously, Jelsa? We aren't like Brangelina.

**I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like**  
**I've been searching my whole life to find my own place**  
**And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue**

Jasmine steps onto stage now. "So put your hands together for Elsa Winters and Jack Frost! "Good luck." Elsa whispers to me before we go. "You too." I reply. And we skate.

_But with you_  
**But with you**

My hands are around Elsa's waist, and man! They're at home, baby!

**I found my place**  
_I see your face_

Our extras, or other skaters, skate out now.

**_And it's nothing like I've ever known before_**  
**_Love is an open door_**

I twirl Elsa, and I can see she looks worried.  
**_Love is an open door_**

"It's okay, calm down and enjoy." I say through closed lips. Hiccup and Merida taught us in case there's an emergency and we need to communicate, but Elsa and I just use the trick to talk to each other and joke around. I dip her, and I notice that she doesn't look so anxious anymore.  
**_Love _****_is an open door_**

_With you_  
**With you**  
_With you_  
**With you**

**_Love is an open door_**

**I mean it's crazy**  
_What?_

**We finish each other's**  
_Sandwiches!_

**That's what I was gonna say!**

_I've never met someone_

**_Who thinks so much like me_**  
**_Jinx! Jinx again!_**

Elsa and I cross pinkies twice.  
**_Our mental synchronization_**  
**_Can't have but one explanation_**

We did robot moves while skating about.

**You**

_and I_

**Were**  
_Just_

**_Meant to be_**

Her hands are on my chest and mine wrap around her waist. Best day ever!

_Say goodbye_  
**Say goodbye**

**_To the pain of the past_**  
**_We don't have to feel it any more_**

I lower her for a dip and she stays in the position as we skate around.  
**_Love is an open door_**  
**_Love is an open door_**

She comes back to normal position and I twirl her.  
**_Life would be so much more_**

_With you_  
**With you**  
_With you_  
**With you**

**_Love is an open door_**

We made are hands in the shape of a heart, and the crowd goes wild. "Thank you, thank you everyone!" Aladdin says as Elsa and I skate back inside our little area. I grin to myself. _Way to go, Jack. Maybe 'Jelsa' isn't such a bad thing._


	8. Chapter 8

**Elsa's P.O.V**

As Jack and I stepped outside after we changed into jeans and a tee shirt, Aladdin and Jasmine ran up to us.

"Guys, that was awesome!" Jasmine gushes.

"Thanks, I was nervous at first, but Jack helped me." I said, embarrassed because Jack was right next to me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome." Jack jokes.

"Yeah right, awesome my ass." Aladdin says jokingly.

"Ye two did great!" Merida and Hiccup walk up to us.

"You both taught us well," I say simply.

"Let's celebrate with some TCBY!" Aladdin cheers.

"I got a limo coming!" Jasmine says, causing Merida and Hiccup's eyes to widen.

Jack and I grin at each other. Merida and Hiccup better get used to going in limos, because we are going to be awesome in those next two ice skating shows.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"And then, the bear ate me dad's leg!"

I was listening to Merida telling Hiccup and I a story. Elsa was busy chatting with Jasmine and Aladdin.

Seriously, she's perfect. She's gorgeous, kind, caring, smart, and funny. What man could ever want more?

_Im going to ask her out. _

Wait, what?! You dated her best friend!

_But her best friend cheated on you._

Maybe she's loyal to Rapunzel though!

_You won't know till you try._

I keep arguing with myself until I decide one thing.

I am going to ask Elsa Winters out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! New chappie guys!**

**Elsa's POV**

This all felt like a dream. The show, it made me feel alive. And Jack's arms around me - it was surreal. I felt like I would wake up any moment. But I didn't. I haven't been this happy since Anna went into a coma. His soft lips, his warm, strong arms. No wonder Punzie fell for him. Speaking of her, I felt a bit guilty. I gnawed at my lip as I unlocked the door to my apartment. I could see Punzie's converse strewn half way across the leaving room and...male shoes? Oh oh. There was a slip of light coming from under my bedroom door and I could hear giggles. Oh no. Please don't let it be what I thought...I opened the door a crack. And gasped.

"RAPUNZEL CORONA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" I yelled. Because there lay my innocent best friend, in _my_ bed, with no other than her boss - Flynn Rider. Stark naked. She squealed and gathered my sheets in her hands, covering herself. I could see white stuff on my favourite blue covers. Both of them looked really embarassed.

"Elsa, I..." Punzie started, burning red, but I held my hand up.

"Save it," I hissed, "I'm coming back in the morning. You better be gone by then."

And with that I turned on my heel, retraced my steps, grabbed my shoes and stalked back to my car. I couldn't believe she did it - my best friend! I let her stay at my place, felt _guilty_ that I fancied her ex - boyfriend, while she casually screwed a guy on _my_ bed. I felt disgusted. I was safely in my car, speeding down the road. I knew where I was going - the hospital. I still had about half an hour before visiting hours were over. With this new goal in mind I made my way down the familiar road to the looming, dark building.

The doors on the corridor were closed. Most lights were off, the patients were sleeping. I tiptoed towards Anna's room, the light was still on - thank God. I was about to walk in when I heard a voice. It was muffled so I opened the door a crack and peeked inside. Kristoff was sitting by Anna's bed, holding her hand, his back to me.

"You should wake up Anna. Elsa needs you, you know. She comes here nearly everyday. You should see her excitement when she tells you about her day," Kristoff said softly, brushing a piece of my sister's lifeless, ginger hair from her pale face, "It's amazing really. Seeing someone so happy. So you know. You should wake up for her sake. But it's your choice, you've got time."

I couldn't take it anymore. I closed the door and leaned against the cold wall. I was torn. One part of me was grateful - Kristoff was taking care of Anna, he was talking to her. Like me. I wasn't alone. But at the same time I felt immense sadness, I felt like Anna didn't need me anymore. Punzie didn't need me either. And neither did Jack. But Jack never needed me in the first place. I didn't know I was crying until a tear slid down my chin and hit my top. I quickly wiped my eyes and went back to my car. I sat inside for about 10 minutes, just thinking my life over. Where was I? I was 20, I didn't have a boyfriend, no real friends, leaving alone, with a sister in a coma. Great. And now I didn't even have anywhere to go. I couldn't face Rapunzel after this, or sleep in a bed that she slept in with someone else. I was debating whenever to sleep in the car when my phone beeped. I looked at the screen - Jack. It said, and a cute picture of Jack winking appeared. I smiled despite myself and picked up,

"Elsa?" Jack sounded worried.

"Hey, Jack." My voice sounded weak even to myself. Jack sighed in relief,

"Els, I've been calling you for the past 20 minutes, and so were Merida and Hic. Rapunzel called me and told me what happened." I glanced at my phone. There were 7 missed calls from Hic, 4 from Merida, 12 from Punzie and 16 from Jack.

"Sorry, I'm at the hospital." I said.

"Are you ok? You sound...bad." He said hesitantly. I laughed,

"Thanks." I muttered, "I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up."  
"Do you...um, do you..." Jack stuttered, "Doyouwanttocomeover?" he blurted. He took a deep breath and repeated it slower.

"Ok." I said softly, "I'll be there in 10."

* * *

So here I was, half an hour later, sitting on Jack's couch in his cosy apartment, watching a Fast and Furious movie. I had to wear a pair of his boxers and an oversized white T-shirt because in the chaos of me leaving I didn't take any clothes. I watched the scene in fascination, sipping my hot chocolate. I kept on glancing at Jack, he was in batman pajama's and was illuminated by the bluish light from the TV. I smiled, but hid it behind my cup.

After the movie ended Jack offered me his bed, saying he would sleep on the couch but I said that I wasn't 'a fragile lady, and I could sleep one night on a couch.' He laughed at me, ruffled my hair and we both went to sleep in different rooms.

I seriously regretted my decision when I was woken up at 3am. The darkness pressed up on me and I panicked, not knowing where I was. Then it all came flooding to me - finding Rapunzel, going to the hospital and then to Jack's. I smiled to myself and attempted to go to sleep, but the darkness wouldn't let me. I've always been afraid of the dark and I slept with the night lamp on. But I couldn't ask Jack to leave the light on, that was too embarrassing. I sighed and ducked under the covers. However soon it became hard to breathe and I had to go back up, my heart beating fast, half expecting to see an axe murderer standing over me, ready to sell my dead body parts on Ebay. There was no one dead, but my imagination started spinning.

Murderers and demons in corners, monsters under the bed. Something passed by the window - a bird probably. But it was enough. In a second I was on my feet and racing to Jack's room. I didn't knock and just barged in. Jack sat up in bed, his white hair sticking in random directions, his eyes dropping.

"Elsa?" He asked confused.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked, slightly out of breath. I flushed as soon as the words were out, "I..um, I'm kinda scared of the dark." I admitted, staring at my bare feet. Jack didn't say anything, just smiled at me and lifted his covers up. I dived under them and pressed my face against his strong shoulder. Jack chuckled and put his arms around my waist tugging me closer. He kissed the top of my head,

"Night Els."  
"Night Jack."

**End of chappie! Wooohooo R&R ! **


End file.
